


Him and I

by Csilis



Category: Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi (2017)
Genre: Comedy, F/M, Knights of Ren - Freeform, Love, Reylo - Freeform, Sass, Twins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 10:24:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13679787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Csilis/pseuds/Csilis
Summary: A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away...Isabel and Kira Sage are meeing after a lot of years. They are in the opposite side of the war, but with a sudden choice they change lives (Like in Lottie and Lisa) and that's where all begins...





	Him and I

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! I'm sorry for the mistakes, because I'm not speaking English for perfect.

Kira Ren, i.e. Kira Sage is a member of the First Order and Ren's Knights. She is self-confident order following woman, who meets all the expectations and she uses the force perfectly. Many people died under her hand. She usually wears a mask, she is talks with no one. She can able to control her anger extremely well. She hasn't got many friends.

Meanwhile, in the in the other side of the galaxy…

Isabel Sage is a member of the resistance. She is a pilot. A woman who breaks the rules, she listens to her feelengs most of the time. She may not follow the rules, bbut she saves a lot of peopée. She's a very talkative woman, everyone knows and loves her. She is not force sensitive (for now) than her twin sister.

Kira was back from a mission. She learned that the Starkiller Base was destroyed, Supereme Leader Snoke died, the rebels and the girl, whom Kylo told her about in the letter, escaped. Kira was glad to her friend found her a matching companion for himself. Rey would be someone who feels the same he has undergone, she was with the resistance. The ship landed on the closest planet to upload.

  
Isabel sat on the Millennium Falcon with the remaining Resistance. Rey saved them, but Rose, her best friend was hurt but she met a guy, named Finn. If her recovers, she will have a lot of to tell. The vessel recently landed on the planet and Isabel walked out to look around. When she went further from the Falcon, Isabel saw someone. An armored Knight. They suddenly looked at each other for a few seconds. She started to walk towards Isabel when she taked the weapon and shot. The woman is stopped the flying beam of light, right before her, and then she walked further and let go the beam of light. "You..." it sounded a deep voice because the mask. “Who are you? “”Don't you remember? It's me.” then she took off the mask and her face has became visible.

She had a short light-brown hair with emerald-green eyes. The difference between the twins was just the hair length because Isabel has a very long hair, and the twin's ears are different too. Kira has a normal harken possessed, while Isabel ears are sharp. "It can't be be true... I thought you were dead! Why do you look like this? How did you get here?" "You are talking too much. I didn't die. I am one of Ren's Knights. I am going to the Supreme leader, but before I charge my ship. And you?" "I joined to the resistance. We're just escaped from the First Order. And now what is going to happen?" "The protocol this requires that..." but Isabel interrupted "I don't care about the protocol! I want to know what you are going to do it." "Nothing." "Really?" "Of course, because you're my sister. I have always been jealous of you. You can live freely, and you can do what you want." "It's not that easy as you say. Everybody recognize you. You're a real land warrior." "And you are a celestial eagle, you're one of the best pilots from the descriptions of the First Order." "You know what? I have an idea, but I don't think that you are going to like it." "Just split it out." "What would be if we changed our lives?" "Life changing? Okay, I am looking forward to it. After a standard month we are going to meet here. At least you will find out that my life is not as easy as you think. What do you want to do with the fact that you're the enemy?" "I don't worry about that, I know that everything I do will run under your name, so I don't have to be afraid." "It1s just a matter of time that the Falcon is going to depart. We must change our clothes” – And then they exchanged their clothes. “The mask.” Kira offered the last piece of the cloth that Isabel took on and she looked the same as Kira. “How you see through this?” “You get used to it in time” “All right. This is yours.”  She handled over a transmitter receiver “Now we are able to talk to each other and it works from any distance. Good luck and the force may be with you.”  And they on their way in a brand new  personality.

 

Isabel:

She reached the ship where the Stormtroopers were waiting for her, then they went to the Supreme Leader. Isabel was a fully embarrassed because she didn’t know a lot about the Firs order. The only thing she can do is shooting their ships out of the sky. When they arrived, she saw the Finalizer. Soon they got off the ship and the Stormtroopers are took her to the throne room. Then she saw him, the man who almost destroyed whole Resistance, Kylo Ren. He was way more taller than Isabel expected and those curly locks! He looked like an innocent boy who lost in the forest. But now, he is going to be her boss.

“You can take off your mask.” he said, then Isabel got rid of the mask and her long hair fell to the ground. “Did you grow your hair?” “Yes, I did.” “We have no more time for that. I give you a new job. You have to help General Hux, because he has a little problem. I’m going to inform you from the upcoming things. Now you can leave and met with him.” then Isabel walked out and the Stormtroopers led her to the General.

Her new companion was a ginger-haired man. He was a few inches shorter than Kylo, and he had a serious face. So Hux expected an idiot like Kylo Ren but he wasn’t prepared for Isabel. He said nothing to Kylo new pet, but Isabel started to spoke. “What are we going to do?” “You do nothing, I will continue my job.” “Which has a small problem.” retorted Isabel and later they met Phasma. She was dying when the First Order found her in the space. She was saved, but now she looks like a robot. “Is everything going perfectly?” “Yes” the woman sighed and looked down to the girl, who was deep in her thoughts. “Can you take care of her for a few minutes? I have to do something more important.” “Of course.” She said and then Hux immediately left the two women. Isabel is looked at Phasma. “What’s your name, little one?” “I-Kira Sage, is for your service, Sir!” “So you’re Kylo's new pet.” “I’m not his pet! Where is the General? I’m supposed to help him.” “The General doesn’t like girls.” “He looks like a piece of shit.” “You’re a fiery girl, I see. I think we’re going to get on well. The General is coming.” She pointed a little further away and moments later the man stood in front of Isabel. “Are we going to start to work?”


End file.
